


So Let it Out, And Let it In

by AetherBunny



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Black Panther (2018), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Making Friends, Marvel Cameos, Team Bonding, Team as Family, can't spoil the surprise, the ships are hardly a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 07:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11413302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherBunny/pseuds/AetherBunny
Summary: After meeting Stark, Rocket wondered what their initial conversations were like. They must have gone well because there they were, hanging out in some semi secret compound somewhere in “upstate New York.”The Guardians of the Galaxy come to earth for a few days of much needed R&R. Rocket tries to make some new friends (it's what Yondu would have wanted).T for pottymouths





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have had SO MANY computer problems so this has taken SO LONG.
> 
>  
> 
> One cameo is a surprise appearance by an under-loved character, and there are a couple of references to someone you might not know even exists.

_And any time you feel the pain,_  
_Hey, Jude, refrain_  
_Don't carry the world upon your shoulders_  
_For well you know that it's a fool_  
_Who plays it cool_  
_By making his world a little colder_

 

__

You would think the Guardians of the Galaxy coming to earth would be a bigger deal. Word had spread about the Avengers through Asguardian stories and any surviving conspirators in the attempted Chitauri invasion. Quill had the bright idea they should maybe make contact. It took a little while to actually find a distance and a signal, but it wasn't for lack of trying. When he was motivated Quill could really get a lot done.

 

After meeting Stark, Rocket wondered what their initial conversations were like. They must have gone well because there they were, hanging out in some semi secret compound somewhere in “upstate New York.” Introductions had been brief, he remembered either names or hero monikers of pretty much everybody. Some more people would be coming in later, Stark had spread the word about their arrival and thought it would be a good idea for everybody to at least get a little aquainted.

 

One of the guys they mostly called Cap, who seemed like sort of a goody-two-shoes, apologized there wasn't much to do at the moment. But for a bunch of poor space oulaws recently turned good guys relaxing was enough of a luxury. Soft beds, warm water showers, abundant snacks, Netflix? Terra was kind of awesome so far. And it had only been a day.

 

At first Rocket flat out rejected any of the clothing options they offered. No way in hell was he going to wear that shit. Not after he found out they were all kids clothes. Eventually he caved and discovered the wonders of sweatpants. No more riding up, no more chafing, no zippers to catch in his fur.

 

Sweatpants and/or hoodies were deffinitely crowdpleasers, even for Mr. Sensetive Nipples. Quill was the only one sticking to jeans and t- shirts elated to have endless new options for his collection. Groot (who was now just a big bigger than teenage sized) even tried some things on for something to do. In the end he decided hoodies were nice on other people, and he was going to run around eu natural like always.

 

Sam was the first one to try and make friends.

 

“Nice pack” he said. “Your jet pack, saw it hung next to mine. Did you do that yourself?” He continued when Rocket didn't respond.

 

“Look man, I know what it's like. All your friend can do all that cool stuff and you have a jetpack and a gun. I get it. It wouldn't be fair if we got the good looks and the super powers, gotta give everybody else a chance." It was a good thirty seconds of silence before Rocket laughed out loud.

 

“Okay alright pal, you're alright. Everbody here is tip-toeing around me like I'm some sort of weirdo.”

 

“We're just not used to sentient things with tails man, give us time.”

 

Summer in whatever part of the planet they were on was hot, Stark's building had air conditioning but he didn't feel like being cooped up inside. Luckily the planet was pretty clean and safe, and there was plenty of shade in the nearby woods. Following his familiar urge, he headed out to explore. Groot came along raving about how wonderful everyting was so far.

 

Hawksomething came along, and Wanda and Vision who were the only other people who could understand Groot. Something about mind reading, or audio frequencies or something? Turns out Hawkguy was pretty good at climbing himself, “quiet” and “up high” were his favorite places to be. Hawkman was okay, he didn't really talk more than he needed to, and when he did it was either funny or useful. Rocket would say he liked him, and not because the whole arrows thing was making him feel funny.

 

Getting cozy on a branch near enough to keep an eye on everybody Rocket considered all the new people he just met. He was doing his best to not hate everybody instantly, their last adventure left them all considering making more friends. So far nobody had tried to kill him or steal his stuff, overwhelmingly this was a postitive thing. There were a bunch of them, not just a handful of other people that drove him crazy half the time. Another postitive thing. The spooky chick and the robot could understand Groot. Was he jealous? Maybe a little. Mostly he was happy the big guy was happy. That and between the two of them they could answer pretty much every question he had about all the Terran stuff. Then even if he wasn't sure about everybody his team mates seemed to like them. This was good, there was much much less fighting.

 

Stark was just another version of Quill really. Reckless, flirtatious, occasionally abrasive, fondness for loud music, glowy helmets, and rocket boots. But he had said Rocket could play with any of the techno stuff in the work room. So points for him.

 

Thor had arrived just after they had to be self appointed “alien abassador” and he and Drax got on like a house on fire. He wasn't sure how everybody was going to handle two oversized loud-mouth dummies for so long. But Thor had a way of explaining Terran technology and idioms that Drax understood better than other attempts.

 

Gamora was in a state of neutral caution. She wasn't smiling but she wasn't scowling either. So far her curiosity over the other assassin chick seemed like it would turn out okay. Groot had literally grown out of being an asshole and was happy to have an entire new planet to explore. Mantis was very good about keeping her hands to herself and decided instead to ask about 10,000 questions that were answered by anybody patient enough.

 

He was interrupted from his thoughts by Groot from down below.

 

“What?”

 

“I am Groot!”  
  


“Okay okay here I come.” Apparently it was dinner time.

 

Right way Quill had requested pizza, apparently it was "hard to find a good pie in space." Rocket had no idea what he was talking about but the moment it came through the door he knew it would be awesome. And it was, oh boy it was, was all Terran food gonna be like this? He was going to need to get his suit altered...

 

Quill must have been feeling particularly nostalgic because he rounded up everybody who was free to watch movies. He expected Stark to have some sort of fancy home theater room, but no it was just some overstuffed couches and more pillows than he had ever seen in his life. It was a good thing too, he was feeling like maybe he had had a little too much pizza and he wanted to lie down. He snagged a pillow just about his size and fluffed it up a little before settling down.

 

This was the life.

 

So Footloose. Meh.

 

What made it worth while was Gamora's OUTRAGE that  THAT was Kevin Bacon! HOW DARE QUILL. IT WAS NOT THE TALE OF A GREAT HERO. WHERE WERE THE BATTLES? WHERE WAS THE BLOOD?

 

("Were we watching the same movie, because clearly it was...")

 

After a few minutes Rocket just tuned them out like always. They really should just suck-face to get it over with and spare the rest of them the tension.

 

 

Indiana Jones.

 

He was trying to pay attention, he wanted to, Indy seemed like his kind of guy. But then somebody started scratching behind his ears. He was going to tell them to stop, and probably to go to hell, but he was so comfortable and it was so nice. Contrary to popular belief he didn't dislike being petted, he just wanted to know the person doing it, personally, for some time. In his former line of work, that was rare. Generally petting was reserved for Drax, they had an unspoken agreement. This was not Drax, he was less scritchy. Besides he could see Drax over on the loveseat with Mantis (yuck).

 

This time he was just going to let it happen. He had to trust nothing bad was going to happen.

 

It was easy when whoever was doing the petting was doing a good job, the scratching moved to the crown of his head and then sort of under his chin. He tipped his head back and came in contact with a thigh.

 

Natasha, the assassin with the bug nickname that implied she's killed a bunch of dudes. Whatever, so had he.

 

"Is this alright?"

 

"Lady, I'm about two minutes from barganing to trade you for Quill permanently." So the petting continued.

 

By the start of the third movie (The Wraith? that looked like crap) he was shamelessly wedged against her side under one of her arms.

 

"Is he cuddling with you? I'm so jealous right now. He never lets me touch him!" Quill looked like he wasn't really sure who he was jealous of.

 

"All you do is call him derrogetory names." Drax reminded him.

 

"Only 'cause I love the little asshole! It's friendly ribbing!"

 

"You smell as nice as she does and then we can talk." Rocket mumbled causing Quill to sniff his shirt. Beside him Gamora shrugged in agreemement with Rocket.

 

"I am Groot!"

 

"See he agrees with me and he doesn't have a nose!"

 

"Nobody on my whole damn ship ever wants to snuggle! Not since Groot was little, now here we are on earth and Rocket is all soft!" Quill pouted. Rocket didn't have to move a muscle to know Gamora was rolling her eyes at him. What he missed was her throwing her arm across his chest and resting her head on his shoulder.

 

"Are you happy now?"

 

"Are you kidding me I'm over the moon!"

 

"I thought your moon orbited..."

 

"It's an expression idiot." Rocket cut him off. They settled down quickly after the latest interruption, most of them were getting sleepy anway. They decided to call it a night with the promise of more opportunities the next day.

 

"If I said carry me would you do it?" He asked without looking up.

 

"Would it piss off Quill?" Natasha asked, she hadn't gotten up either.

 

"So much."

 

"Awesome." She hefted Rocket from the floor. "You're heavy."

 

"It's all muscle, baby."

 

"What did I ever do you you? Look it's obvious beautiful really really really scary women are my type, but I'm a one woman man now. Even if she still isn't sure she likes me like that." Natasha laughed and exchanged a look with Gamora that was lost on all the men there.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Rocket slept like... a rock next to Groot (who finally decided it was okay to share a bed with him again, thank goodness) and woke up in a pretty good mood. There was more awesome Terran food just waiting to be sampled.

 

Doughnuts and coffee, awesome.Wanda dug some fruit out of the fridge and offered him some. The green and orange cubes were okay (melon, not quite ripe), the grapes? grapes were pretty good and so were the juicy yellow slices (apple something?). As they ate in companionable silence Rocket got an idea. Was it the sugar? The good nights sleep? The non-incarceration related down time? Who knows, but he was gonna drive Quill up the walls, it was going to be awesome.

 

Stark announced he was going to go pick up Peter, Scott and Rhodey and anybody was welcome to come along. Quill was the only one who agreed, admitting he'd always wanted to see New York City. Nobody else was that bored yet, not when there was still stuff to explore here. That and there was finally (safe enough) space for them to be away from one another if they wanted to.

 

He decided to look at the workshop space, there was a big hanger door he opened so he could talk to Groot who wanted to lay in the grass.

 

Sam wandered in after a while and Rocket didn't chase him out. They chit-chatted, Sam seemed un-concerned he wasn't the best at small talk.

 

“I know you might not know, but, is there something you guys wanted to do? Something Quill won't stop talking about, and you want to know what all the fuss is?”

 

“He does a lot of dancing and referencing old movies. So more movies are probably good, we'll all know what he's talking about.” He thought for a minute. “Gamora doesn't know what she likes, Mantis likes everything and Drax likes nothing.”

 

“What about you?”

 

“I like food, and now I like sweatpants.”

 

“A mixed bag, okay we can work with that.”

 

“So what's the deal with this place anyway?”

 

“Well, not everybody likes us, and not everybody has a place to go. So Stark put us up, he can afford to. Not everybody is here all the time, but the door is open if we need it. Now you guys are welcome too.”

 

Rocket understood the sentiment, there was at least one Ravager ship that would always take them in. It was nice to know they had a second refuge just in case.

 

“Half the Galaxy's not sure about us either. Even though we've saved their asses twice now.”

 

“Welcome to being a super hero my friend.” Sam nodded.

 

“I am Goot.”

 

“Very funny!”

 

“What'd he say?”

 

“Now I have two whole friends.”

 

“Where did you meet him anyway?” Sam tipped his head in the direction of the Flora Colossus.

 

“Prison.”

 

Stark and Quill got back a while later. Rocket watched them from across the lawn. Stark taking extra time helping somebody out of the car.

 

“I am Groot!” His companion waved hello and very obviously surprised a few of them.

 

“I thought I'd let them find out for themselves!” Quill called back.

 

“Okay pal I'm gonna need your help with something.” Rocket hoped Sam would bite.

 

“Sure.”

 

“Can I sit on your shoulders when we go catch up to those guys?”

 

“Because?”  
  


“It's gonna bug the heck out of Quill that I let somebody else carry me around. He hates that I don't let him pet me or anything.”

 

“So you're gonna use everybody here to piss him off?” Rocket just looked at him with a duh expression. “Okay, hop up.”

 

“This is going to be hilarious.” He laughed as he made the awkward scramble to Sam's shoulders.

 

“What the hell, I'm gone for a few hours!” As predicted Quill was offended. “I'm just gonna deputize a new little buddy. It's gonna be me and Mini-Pete now.” He pointed to the kid getting his stuff out of the trunk.

 

“I want to be your little buddy even less now that that's what you're going to call it.” He hopped down as best he could. Mistake. Mini-Pete and the non-limping guy both lit up like flares. Here it comes.

 

“Just when I thought hanging out with you guys was the coolest thing to happen. A talking raccoon.” The older guy said.

 

“Holy shit what is a raccoon, and why do people keep calling me that!” He scrubbed his hands down his face.

 

“So nobody has explained raccoons to you? How long have you been on this planet and nobody's told you?” Guy actually seemed to get a little offended on his behalf. “I'm Scott, gimme like 15 minutes and we can go over the whole thing.

 

“I'm just going to ask to get it out of the way. Do you like to be petted?” The kid asked. Rocket looked right at Quill.

 

“Yeah, sure kid go ahead.” He tipped his head. The kid said nothing but he did give him a decent scratch behind the ears.

 

“Who are you and what did you do with the real Rocket?” was all Quill had to say.

 

“Uh, James Rhodes.” He looked at Tony while extending his hand.

 

“Rocket, just Rocket no matter what this looser has told you.” He shook the man's hand.

 

“I am Groot.”

 

“He is actually introducing himself this time.” Rocket translated. The look Rhodes gave his buddy screamed what have you done now. Terra was going to be fun.

 

Scott was actually waiting to explain raccoons to him.

 

“Okay, basically they're earth animals. Some people think they're pests, but that's only because they're so smart and can live pretty much anywhere.” He had photos on his phone.

 

“So some jackass somewhere decided to take one of those earth animals and make them into me?”

 

“Yeah, I mean if that's all the rest you know?”

 

“Hm.” This was very anticlimactic. He wasn't upset, but he expected something different.

 

“Don't feel bad, most of the people here were made into something else. For some of them it was whether they wanted it or not. You're in good company.” Scott assured him. “Well I guess, this is the longest I've been around most of them without fighting anybody, but I've been a fan.”

 

“So you don't really know anybody here either?”

 

“Nope. I've just started hero-ing.”

 

“Me too. We uh, were mostly on the other side of the law before saving the galaxy from some blue SOB and some massive tool of a planet who wanted to take it over.”

 

“Me too! I mean I didn't really save the galaxy but I was a felon. Got into a lot of places I shouldn't have. Then I was in the wrong place at the right time, and now here I am!”

 

“Scott, I think you and me are gonna be friends.”

 

“Great! I uh, I have a question. You can say no, I'll understand.”

 

“What?” Rocket expected a petting question.

 

“My daughter Cassie she would think you're the coolest thing she's ever seen, and I was wondering if I could take a picture for her.”

 

“Oh, uh sure I guess.”

 

“Thanks! I'm still trying to make it up to her after her ant got hit by a car.” Rocket gave a non menacing look for the photo before asking.

 

“Ant? One of those tiny bugs?”

 

“It's a very long story. But she was so upset.”

 

“Okay then.”

 

Rocket spent the rest of the day dodging Spider-Kid/Mini-Peter's million questions. He had questions for everybody about everything, but he just didn't feel like answering them. Somebody, probably Cap, sat him and Mantis down to play two million questions with each other and it looked like that was the best solution. By the end of the day they had formed the “bug club” and had plans to watch cartoons all the next day.

 

Dinner wound up being “a picnic” with “things on the grill” which like all the food so far was awesome. He wasn't too keen on the pasta salad, but the potato salad was okay. Watermelon, blueberries, strawberries, baby carrots (with dip!) and potato chips, all added to the list of awesome things.

 

The fresh air and camaraderie kept everybody outside after dinner. Then it gradually devolved into fooling around like kids. Sitting on Cap was a little like sitting on Groot only less rustic. He was pretty tall and really sturdy (and surprisingly woodsy smelling). They watched as Natasha and Gamora tried to teach Spider-Peter how to spar. The kid was looking a little overwhelmed for the first time since arriving. Sam and Scott appeared to have a death wish and challenged Thor and Drax to some sort of ball game. There was lots of running and tackling and a brief lesson on how not to damage the fragile Terrans.

 

“C'mon lets play!” Steve got up taking Rocket with him.

 

“Oh, no not me!” He hopped off quickly and went to sit with somebody else. Stark, Rhodey and a third unassuming dude he didn't remember existed were sitting off to the side. Wanda was on a blanket near by. Bingo, time for some more scratches. Soon most everybody was playing the tackle game. Spider-Kid opted out too, instead he climbed all over an enthusiastic Groot.

 

Watching, Rocket wondered what this game was actually supposed to be like when it wasn't being played by super-humans and assassins. It was probably a lot less gymnastic. They carried on for a while and soon they were joined by one more. A sort of serious looking woman with short hair showed up out of nowhere. She ruffled Stark's hair and he let her know there was still plenty of food if she wanted some. She already ate.

 

Quick as he could Scott darted out from the game and enthusiastically and unashamedly kissed her in greeting. He tugged her into the game behind him where she promptly joined the opposing team and took him down.

 

“Are all the men on this planet so hopelessly out of there league? I mean, I'm not attracted to you hairless giants but c'mon.” Rocket closed his eyes as Wanda stroked from his nose to his ears. “Even Quill does it, I'm gonna find a pretty lady better than me in every way and I'm going to try to smooch her.”

 

“I haven't been here long myself, but I would say that is a fair assessment.” They were joined by Vision who decided he had had enough tackle-ball. If Rocket had his eyes open he would have seen Wanda blush as Vision looked her way.

 

 

Eventually they had all had enough and were exited to see Tony and Rhodey had built a nice fire and other guy had rounded up a bunch more sweets.

 

“Oh my god are we gonna make S'mores?” Quill was thrilled. Rightfully so, like all Terran food so far they were awesome. Added bonus continuing to hang out with Wanda seemed to make the robot jealous. He had seen weirder romances, and maybe this would help something along who knows. He did like Wanda, she was really good at absent minded petting. Rocket was going to miss all the positive attention when he was back on the ship. Not that he was going to let anyone there pet him.

 


	3. Chapter 3

The next day was muggy and hot so Stark decided to take them all to the beach. Rocket had never been to a beach recreationally in his entire life.

Sand was hot, really hot especially if you couldn't wear shoes right. Luckily there were plenty of tall people to climb on, even if Thor insisted it was piggyback style. Double luckily he had a buddy who was more than happy to be a living umbrella for anyone who wanted it. One of the bonuses of photosynthesizing.

The beach wasn't private, but it was isolated and pretty empty. There was another small group of people a little ways down doing just the same things they were. That was about it. Watching from his shady towel he could see the other bunch discussing their arrival. It took them a little while but eventually a few brave souls made their way over.

Not too keenly listening Rocket picked up “Avengers” “Space friends” “best of earth” and “Of course.”  
The few non-public heroes were passed off as “family friends” and that was good enough for their admirers. After a little more small talk the other group headed back to their friends.

The woman who arrived later, Hope (Babe, Honey or Honeybunch), was reading on a beach chair. She wasn't as immediately into roughhousing as most everybody else. Rocket wasn't quite sure if she was snuggle friendly either, even if it was way too hot for that.

“Scott thinks you're the best thing since sliced bread.” She smiled at him. Those dang dark glasses made it hard to see she had noticed him looking. “He says you guys have a lot in common.”

“That's the dumbest expression I've ever heard and I live with Drax. You should hear what he makes up.”

“Still.” Her smile didn't fade.

“Whatever so are you an Avenger too?” 

“Did Scott explain the Pym particle thing?”

“Big things get small but stay strong.”

“Right. Well, I'll keep this as short as I can. My dad is Hank Pym, as in Pym particle. Scott has a new version of dad's old suit and I have an updated version of my mother's.”

“No pressure.” 

“Yeah well we're doing really well with that. I'm only sort of his girlfriend.”

“I get the picture. We have one of those on the ship” He gestured at Quill and Gamora out waist deep in the ocean.“So the super hero thing, what do you do? Fly? Shoot lasers?”

“Pretty much.”

“So what Scott does but cooler. Not surprised.” Hope laughed.

Eventually Quill convinced him to come a make a sandcastle with them. In the end it turned out pretty well considering they hadn't brought any buckets or shovels or “proper sandcastle tools” along with them. Groot happily supplied little flowering branches to decorate the towers and walls. Rocket kicked along the tide line a little (preferring to keep most of his fur dry) and eventually found something interesting. A smooth puck of blue material. He held it up to the light. 

“Beach glass, neat.” Quill noticed his new treasure too. “Probably the bottom of a bottle got worn out from the tide and sand.” 

“Hm.” Rocket turned it over a few times.“Hey buddy hold on to this for me would ya?” He held it out to Groot. The gentle giant took it and wrapped it safely in a knot of branches near his belly. 

“I am Groot.”

“I know somebody who might like it.”

“I am Groot.” 

“Yeah.”

“I am Groot.”

“Something reminded me of her is all.” 

“I am Groot.”

“I'll call her when we get back.”

Lunch was sandwiches and somebody started a game of volleyball Rocket again sat out. Rhodey didn't want to play either so they sat and traded reckless pal stories. Rhodey had him in stitches Quill and Stark were pretty similar. At first the other man seemed hesitant to pass over a cold beer but then he shrugged and passed one over anyway. Terran beer was a little dull compared to the rest of the booze in the Galaxy, but it was cold and the company was good.


	4. Chapter 4

The muggy heat broke into fierce storms that night. For the unaccustomed it was a little hard to sleep. Space was quiet and dark. Luckily that next morning set the bar low. Cereal was weird concept, but in practice it was okay. Nobody seemed too keen to get all the way out of their pajamas and most people found stuff to do around the compound. 

Strangely and probably motivated by their beach trip the day before Quill decided to hit the gym for a little while. Mantis, Pete, Steve, and Scott decided to watch cartoons. Gamora was nowhere to be found. Groot wanted to stand out in the rain for a while, and Rocket certainly did not. He looked for Wanda for a little bit before being informed by Vision (right through her wall) she didn't really feel like doing much socializing that day. He understood. Now what was he going to do with his day?

Sam, Clint, Rhodey and Thor were playing “what music DOES Drax like?” and it seemed like as good an option as any. They had just begun to scratch the surface of what was on the Zune. Maybe they could find even more things to listen to. Terran music was pretty okay, and this was coming from someone who could hear better than the average Terran.

Queen was awesome, Rocket liked AC/DC more than Drax. Simon and Garfunkel was alright. Drax found the Beatles “not unpleasant.” Bruce Springsteen, Billy Joel, Nina Simone, Frank Sinatra, Jimi Hendrix, Beyonce, the options were nearly overwhelming. They just sort of let the music play and spoke up when they liked something. At some point Gamora appeared and without thinking Rocket moved to her lap. She was surprised but accepted the contact. At least she wouldn't be insufferable about it later. Maybe she'd rub it in Quill's face for kicks.

Aretha Franklin, One Direction, Heart, The Mamas and the Papas, Hozier, Madonna, Buddy Holly. 

“WAIT!” Thor had a suggestion. He motioned for the tablet, typed a few things in and then.

“We're no strangers to love, you know the rules and so do I...” Thor sat there with a shit-eating grin and just watched them until the chorus. Then he burst out laughing. It took Sam a few minutes to catch on. 

“Thor who taught you what a Rickroll was.” 

“Darcy.”

“Of course she did. It was a good try man, it was a really good try.”

“Yes!” Thor was thrilled. “She will be pleased to know.”

They were joined by the average looking guy Rocket still couldn't name. He hadn't come out to the beach with them the day before.

“Hey Doc, any music requests?” Clint asked as the other man got comfy in an armchair.

“Mmmm, Piaf.” 

No idea what she was saying, but it was kind of relaxing none the less. 

“Hey everybody I'm interrupting your little jam session to introduce Royalty. So show some respect!” Tony flicked his wrist and the device he was holding flipped it's image.

“This is his Majesty T'challa of Wakanda, Black Panther, protector of his people and super cool-guy. T'challa, you've been introduced to everybody here but Drax, Gamora and Rocket.” Tony pointed them out as he spoke. “He'd be here hanging out with us but he has an entire country to run. Something I do not envy.”

“And I still took time out of my day to talk to you Tony.”

“I have never felt more honored.”

T'challa turned out to have a great sense of humor for royalty. He was curious about galactic travel, the state of politics, the food and culture. They talked for an hour or so before he had another appointment. He suggested some music and invited them to Wakanda if they ever got the chance. He was sorry to go but he really did have a country to run.

They continued listening to music a little bit longer before getting interrupted again.   
“Come play Smash with us!” Steve poked his head around the corner. Thor was excited, although he admitted he wasn't very good. 

“Do not hustle our new friends Steven.” Sam called after him, but got up to follow anyway.

“Smash” turned out to be a video game. Great, ironically he wasn't very good at them either. At least the ones they had gotten their hands on for teenage Groot. Not that he got much time to play them. He liked real space ships better.

Smash was simple enough, you just had to wail on the other players until you killed them or knocked them off the platform. Peter and Steve agreed that there shouldn't be as many items at first until the new players got used to the game. Predictably Drax didn't see the point, but Gamora had a good time. Cap was pretty good. He and Spider-Kid gave everybody else a run for their money. 

Dinner was just as low key as the rest of the day. The kid insisted on making a couple of boxes of macaroni and cheese to share, and there was whatever else anybody scrounged from the fridge or cupboards.

They watched more movies after dinner, squeezed onto various bits of furniture like they hadn't spent all day doing exactly that. Mantis had a new friend in the quiet guy who looked like he was getting the best sleep he had gotten in his entire life. 

Rocket was full and sleepy it was probably from the entire day of being petted. Endorphins were a hell of a drug. The rain continued but he slept like a log curled up in the crook of Groot's neck.


	5. Chapter 5

Waking up that next morning he was struck by two thoughts. One, this was their last day and two something smelt amazing.

 

Pancakes, it was pancakes. Something Quill knew how to make and actually had made for them more than once on the ship. Turns out he had made them again.

 

“The real deal this time guys!” He was excited to finally have the right versions of the proper ingredients. Gamora was staring intently at a device that had something else cooking in it. When the green light went off she opened it up and yanked something out with her bear hands.

 

“Use the tongs! That's what they're there for!” Quill scolded her.

 

“I don't need the tongs.”

 

“Yes you do, do you want burns? Let me see your fingers!” He insisted and she held them out with a roll of her eyes. He snatched her hands and kissed her fingertips. “Okay they're fine! No burns!” He added in that same mock serious tone.

 

“Of course they're not burnt -”

 

“That's because kisses make things better. It's science, right Stark?”

 

“Proven fact.”

 

Thankfully breakfast passed without any more stomach turning displays of affection. The rain had vanished in the night and the day was sunny and cool. Perfect for whatever they had planned for the day. Rocket had no idea, but Stark promised something special.

 

None of them expected to be shuffled back into cars for another trip. Wherever they were going was a little farther than the beach, but the top was down and Cap was an easy driver. Hanging out with Groot got the added perk of getting to ride in the convertible. He wouldn't tell them where they were going only that he knew where it was but had never been there either.

 

They rode into a small town and out to the other side. At last there they were at... a wildlife park?

 

“I thought it would be nice if you saw some of Earth's other inhabitants.” Stark offered with a genuine smile. “I talked to the woman on the phone yesterday, she knows we're coming. She said it won't be too crowded either, what with the laser tag place being just opened. It's a shame, this place has been here since I was a kid. There are a few more animals now of course.” He lead the way through the little ticket booth/ gift shop area. He sorted out their tickets and bought a few bags that were on the counter.

 

Clint immediately snatched one from him and popped some seeds in his mouth. He chewed a bit and spit the shells into the garbage can near the door.

 

“You're lucky those weren't the pellets.” Natasha said from beside him.

 

“Maybe I wanted the pellets.” She rolled her eyes. So here they were, a zoo. He knew what zoos were, the idea translated into non-Terran cultures. This one seemed much more pleasant however. It appeared none of the inhabitants were sentient and held against their will. From what he gathered, most of the things there were native to the landmass they were visiting.

 

First thing to catch the eye was a large pavilion with the words “petting zoo” in yellow on it's wooden frame.

 

“This is gonna be so great!” Quill took off there immediately. “C'mon guys!” He motioned for the rest of them. Tentatively the guardians followed behind.

 

Mantis was in heaven. They kept the smallest, cutest and most harmless animals in the petting part, AND she got to touch them.

 

“What is he purpose of this?” Drax wasn't sure he was on board even as he gingerly touched the large ears of a very small fluffy animal.

 

“It's a rabbit?” The staff girl wasn't sure how to answer that question.

 

“They're cute.” Quill filled in for her. “Some people eat them, most people like them as pets.”

 

“I see. So what is the purpose of this place?”

 

“It's fun Drax, people like to bring their kids to come look at all the animals, kids love animals. Grown ups love using their kids as and excuse to come and look at the animals. It's fun, it's educational!” Quill was now happily holding the tiny rabbit thing. Drax looked thoughtful for a moment, before seeming to come to terms with this as an answer.

 

Rocket wasn't totally sure about petting things at first but then he realized if he liked it they probably did too. So why not? They pet a bunch of things. Fluffy things, prickly things, scaly things, feathered things. Most of the animals weren't quite sure what to make of him either. They liked Groot though, obviously.

 

“Uh, we have one other thing? I mean we don't usually let people pet him, but I think this is a special circumstance. If you want to?” She fidgeted with her thick glove.

 

“Sure why not!” Quill agreed for the rest of them. The girl went to a farther cage and returned with a familiar creature.

 

“He was found alone up the road a week or so ago. His foot was broken and he's orphaned probably.” She held out the small raccoon. “We don't think he can be released back into the wild.”

 

Well this was weird.

 

“I am Groot!”

 

“He wants to know if he can hold him?” Rocket asked. The girl looked at Rocket, then Groot, then Quill. Quill nodded, and the girl passed the little guy over. He had a good grip despite the cast on his leg. Groot supported what he couldn't.

 

“I am Groot.”

 

“Whatever.”

 

“I am Groot.”

 

“I don't want to.”

 

“I am Groot!” and Groot passed him over anyway. Rocket had no choice but to take it from him. How did you hold babies again? Support the neck? It could do that on it's own. He supposed he didn't smell much like he should if he were a normal raccoon, but the little guy didn't seem to mind. He just made little chirpy purring sort of sounds and tried to eat the hem of his shirt sleeve. It was sort of cute, not that he was going to say it out loud. And it did feel kind of nice to know where he came from sort of.

 

“So what's going to happen to him?” Rocket checked out his cast.

 

“Well, he'll live here, probably as an educational ambassador. He'll go to local schools or events and teach kids about their local wildlife and how to keep everybody safe.”

 

That was satisfactory. He'll get fat and happy here on Terra and be a local celebrity. Who could ask for more? Eventually he had to let go of his new little friend and move on to see the rest of the park.

 

Groot attracted a lot of attention. Mostly from the free roaming horned thingies in the different areas. He was told they were “goats” and “deer.” The pellet and sunflower seed bags were for feeding interested critters who came along. Groot even managed to feed the wild birds that hung out in the park.

 

They saw a couple dozen different critters and had to stop Mantis from touching a handful of them.

 

“The stripe-horse is uncomfortable, she is with child and would like to give birth soon. I just wanted to make her comfortable.” So they group looked away while she reached through the fence to stroke her nose.

 

Most of the gang gathered around a large enclosure with a pool and he decided to see what the fuss was about. Then he wished he hadn't. It was labeled “otters” and it brought back some memories. He really wasn't good enough for her then, too young and reckless. He did miss her and now that he was better off he wanted to try again. He just wasn't prepared to find her kind here too.

 

“I'll be over here.” He motioned to another gate and Groot let him go.

 

Through the gate were several large sets of cages with various birds. Some of them small and floating in pools, others with great long tails, some of them looked large enough to try and eat him for lunch. He was alone in the walkway except for a single man in a dingy white hoodie leaning on the railing at the very end. Not one to be intimidated he continued down the rows looking at the birds until reaching the cage labeled “vultures” and the hoodied man. The man said nothing until Rocket had his fill and turned to leave.

 

“I'm a big fan.” he said suddenly.

 

“Excuse me?” Rocket turned to him.

 

“You know, that whole saving the galaxy thing.”

 

“What? Do I know you?”

 

“Nah. I don't know me either.” He wiped a salty hand on his pants and extended it for a shake “Marc.”

 

“Rocket.” He shook the man's hand not really sure what else to do.

 

“I didn't know you were hanging out with Stark's gang now. That's nice. He's a good guy, he's doing much better for himself these days. If you can call this line of work better. At least he has friends this time around.” He popped another handful of seeds into his mouth. “Not that Rhodes isn't a great guy. But a bigger support network is nice.” The man continued. “Can't expect one poor soul to shoulder all your problems and theirs. Anyway some weird shit's gonna go down soon. I can't say how soon, but if you need me you can give me a call.” He fished around in his jeans pocket for a card. “Say hi to Stark for me. I'd do it myself but I don't think I'm ready for that yet.” With that he fished something else out of his jeans pocket, a key this time, and popped it into the lock on the gate on their end. He slipped through and was gone.

 

“Well that was fucking weird.” Rocket said out loud and a vulture readjusted it's wings in reply.

 

After that little encounter he rejoined the group at the picnic tables for some snack stand food.

 

“Some absolute weirdo says hey.” He passed the card over to Stark. “He was looking at the birds. Then he had a key to get out?”

 

“Rocket, what did this absolute weirdo look like?” Stark didn't take his eyes off the card.

 

“Uh, young, tan, strong jaw, clean shaven, dark hair, bags under his eyes for days. 'Bout as tall as this guy. Whatever your measurements are here.” he motioned to that guy who's name he still didn't know.

 

“Did he have just a little bit of a speech thing?”  
  
“Yeah, and a hoodie with that same crescent moon on it.” Rocket pointed at the card.

 

“Son of a bitch!” Stark passed the card to Rhodey who was looking a different kind of curious than everybody else.

 

“You gotta be kidding me.” Rhodey said when he got his hands on the card.

 

“I'd say you owe me fifty bucks but I'm too surprised to want to collect.”

 

“I'm glad he's alive, I'm glad he's conscious, but man I never thought we'd see him again.”

 

“Specter's got a lot of tricks up his sleeves, and I'll be ready for them when he pops back up again.” Stark put the card in his wallet with a smile. “Anyway, we can go feed the giraffes if you guys want?”

 

It was a couple bucks for carrots and apples, but they couldn't really stop the animals from nibbling on Groot's leaves.

 

“Nah, it's fine,” Quill assured them, “highly nutritious.”

 

They wrapped up their time with the animals and packed up to head home. He wasn't going to get upset. He wasn't. They stopped for shawarma on the way back. The proprietors of the hole-in the wall joint didn't bat an eye at all their strange new customers. In fact they seemed rather pleased to see them. Stark talked happily to the couple behind the counter asking about their family and their business.

 

“It's a long story.” Clint offered as explanation. They ate and chatted and left a healthy tip and were on their way again.

 

Everybody was pretty wiped out by the time they got back. Everybody but Mini-Pete who was literally bouncing off the walls.

 

“Don't you have a bed time kid?” Stark razzed him.

 

“I'll pass out in an hour or so. Anybody want to make a fort?”

 

“I am Groot!”

 

“Really buddy? Groot is in so I guess I am too.” Rocket really just wanted to go to sleep. In the end there was a small odd collection of people squeezed into the fort. Thank goodness Groot was excited about being draped in a blanket all night. Vision had opted in to keep Groot company while everybody else slept. Wanda followed of course and so did Clint? Who Vis didn't seem jealous of at all, even when Wanda curled up next to him instead? Both Peters and Scott (who failed to convince Hope to join them) were the last in the tent. It very much reminded Rocket of prison, but everybody was clean and there were enough pillows. There were pillows to begin with actually. He was tempted to just find a nice cozy spot on Groot and hunker down, but no, he had to socialize. Following his own “no Quill” rule he wound up in the gap between Scott and Spider-Pete. One of them was a cuddler, but he wasn't a snitch.

 

In the morning they had more to pack than they arrived with. They got to keep whatever of the clothing they wanted of course. It would be nice to have more comfortable options. There were more doughnuts and coffee for the road, he was really going to miss those. Stark had been offended by the Zune but understood the sentimentality of it, he did pass along an updated music player with all kinds of things added on. Then there was a lot of hugging and he was forced to admit he was going to miss these people.

 

“Thanks guys, being on our best behavior reminded us we're supposed to like each other.” Stark wasn't a hugger, but he did do the hand on the shoulder thing.

 

“Thank you guys for making my first time back to earth no big deal. I was worried I'd -” Quill tapered off and just waved his hand instead.

 

“One more for the road?” Natasha offered, and who was he to refuse? “Still heavy.” She teased.

 

“All your Terran food! I'm not gonna fit in my uniform anymore!” Wanda came over to kiss the top of his head. Uhg, more affection, he was never going to get completely used to it.

 

They absolutely promised they would visit again some time, and they'd make it soon. Maybe Christmas?

 

With that they raised the ramp and cleared for take off. Spending time on a friendly planet was always refreshing and Earth had done wonders for their morale. Rocket didn't even curse Quill out the next time he tried to pat him on the head.

 

 

 

_So let it out and let it in,_   
_Hey, Jude, begin_   
_You're waiting for someone to perform with_   
_And don't you know that it's just you,_   
_Hey, Jude, you'll do_   
_The movement you need is on your shoulder_

**Author's Note:**

> There are so many characters here, I have no idea how they are going to do it in Infinity Wars. I could hardly squeeze them all in in meaningful ways...
> 
> Did you spot the cameos? Even better can you tell the actor I'd like to play that one character?
> 
> I'll give you a hint on the second, look up Lylla Otter...
> 
>  
> 
> I'd like to maybe write a follow up for a holiday visit?
> 
> Title and song lyrics from Hey Jude.


End file.
